


It's The Thought That Counts

by Nimz



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Minor appearances from other members and Coco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimz/pseuds/Nimz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says instant ramen can't be romantic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to write a romantic Markson fic by Infy whose goal it is to see me suffer. Thanks, Inf.

Mark completely forgot what day it was until he unlocked his phone that morning and a calendar event had popped up on the lock screen. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he swiped right on his phone and opened up the Calendar app to get a better look at it. He nearly toppled over when he realized what it said.

_Jackson comes home!!! -heart emoji-  
6:30 PM_

Mark then checked what time it was. 12:32 PM.

“SHIT!” He exclaimed in English as he flung back the covers and darted out of bed, a startled-awake Coco nearly glaring at him as he flung on clothes and grabbed his wallet before darting out of the room.

Youngjae and Yugyeom were sat on the couch discussing some song Yugyeom was into when they both looked up as Mark skidded into the open area. “Ah, hyung, you're awake.” Youngjae let Coco, who had followed Mark out of the room, jump on his lap and began petting her as she settled on his lap.

“Why didn't you wake me up?! You knew I had something planned today!” Mark stopped long enough to glare at his roommate as he opened the door leading into their tiny entrance way.

Yugyeom blinked, confusion etched on his face. “What does he have planned today?”

Youngjae sighed like all life's problems were on his shoulders. “His bae is coming home.” He said it in English and dragged out the pet name with an exaggerated flourish. Yugyeom made an 'ahhh' sound and nodded slowly, the confusion on his face replaced with understanding.

Mark's features went slack and he raised a hand to point at the younger one. “Never use that word again or so help me Youngjae, I will tell BamBam you begged me to convince him to give you makeup and styling tips.” Youngjae's eyes widened in fear and Yugyeom is nearly falling off the sofa laughing as Mark stepped into the entrance way, closing the door behind him before digging out his shoes underneath the mountain of footwear and heading out.

He was so focused on going over his shopping list mentally in his head he didn't notice a few fans trying to get his attention as he walked toward the grocery store. One calling his name did break him out of his trance and he nodded politely and smiled to her as he continued on, ignoring the squeals of the group of girls behind him and the distant sound of a camera clicking to his left. Those things didn't matter to him right now.

The shopping trip was quicker than he thought it would be and he was striding back into the dorm within an hour. “I'm going to need all of you to make plans and leave for a few hours.”

Jaebum gave him a blank stare from where he stood at the entrance to the kitchen, and Mark could see Jinyoung peering around him to see what the commotion was. “What makes you think we'll actually do that?”

Mark looked at BamBam where the younger sat perched on the arm of the sofa. “How about you tell him why?”

BamBam turned to Jaebum. “We probably should go out. I made the mistake of staying one night after Jackson returned. I heard things, hyung. Terrible things...” He lowered his voice dramatically on the last part and his face could rival the patented 'Thousand Yard Stare'.

Jaebum was silent for a minute before he sighed. “Fine, we'll go. Just don't let Coco into my room. She keeps chewing on Bart.”

“Maybe you shouldn't keep your toys where the dog can get them. That could solve it,” was Jinyoung's smart-ass reply as he pushed past Jaebum out of the kitchen and Mark didn't miss the leader smacking him on the shoulder and Jinyoung pouting dramatically as he rubbed his arm.

Once everyone was out of the dorm and Mark had closed the door to Jaebum's room so Coco couldn't get in there, he brought his bags into the kitchen and unpacked everything on to the counter space. Then he took a step back and thought out what exactly he was going to make. He had a rough idea of what he wanted, but actually making that idea a reality would be a challenge of wits. Mark knew he wasn't the best cook (Jinyoung will never eat any meat cooked by him again after that hospital visit) but he wanted to do this for Jackson. He wanted to show him how much he loved him and missed him, and as the old saying goes: 'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach.' Taking a deep breath, he rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie and stepped back up to the counter.

 

. . .

 

Jackson could barely keep his eyes open on the ride to the dorm. He kept glancing at his phone every time it vibrated, hoping for one person but trying not to be too disappointed when some other name popped up instead. He had texted Mark that he had landed but the older one hadn't responded. Jackson wasn't too worried; Mark had a habit of forgetting to text people back until hours later. He had learned to stop panicking after one such incident of his boyfriend not answering calls or texts while on a trip back to LA and striding into the dorm two weeks later like it was nothing. Mark was fine, but Jackson had had about five anxiety attacks and was ready to throttle the older one by the time he came home. He had opted instead to just cuddle him to death later that night. Sighing to himself, Jackson locked his phone again and rested his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes, letting the quiet murmuring of his managers lure him into a light sleep.

Finally they arrived and Jackson didn't question why the managers didn't come up with him. He just staggered to their floor, kicking off his shoes after unlocking the door and tossing his bag on the shoe mountain. He'd deal with it later. He was ready to just climb into bed upon entering the dorm but the smell of something burning awakened his senses and he was instantly alert as he hurried toward the kitchen.

There he found his pouting boyfriend sitting at their small eat-in table with what looked like lumps of charcoal on a plate. Jackson cleared his throat, trying not to laugh at the kicked puppy look on Mark's face as their eyes met. “What happened in here?”

Mark groaned and crossed his arms on the table before burying his head in them. “I tried to cook you a welcome home dinner, but I failed...” His voice was muffled but Jackson could still understand what he said.

Jackson instantly relax and he didn't try to hide the smile that broke out. “Awww, Mark...” He walked over to stand behind the older man and leaned down, gently pulling Mark up to lean back against him, cupping his face with his hands. “You didn't have to do that for me. I would have been happy with takeout.”

Mark whines as he brings his hands up to loosely grasp Jackson's forearms. “But...”

“No whining. I appreciate the effort.” Jackson leans down, tilting Mark's face up so he can kiss him on the forehead. “I'm pretty sure we have some instant ramen in here somewhere...”

They end up making two bowls of instant ramen and Jackson tries to make it as romantic as possible, feeding Mark some of his and gleefully accepting the older one's offering as well. He talks about the show he filmed in China and Mark listens attentively, a small smile on his face that makes Jackson pause in the middle of the sentence and lean in to kiss it. Mark looks a little surprised when he pulls back a bit but then he laughs and pulls Jackson in for a deeper kiss as the younger one takes the bowls from their laps and places them somewhere behind him so he can move closer to Mark. They make out on the couch like a couple of teenagers for a while before Jackson pulls back and looks lovingly into Mark's eyes. “I really want ice cream.”

Mark starts laughing in that high-pitched tone of his, burying his face in Jackson's shoulder as he starts laughing too. He complies after a minute to gather himself and they head out to the convenience store a few blocks away, Jackson's arm around his shoulders to not look too conspicuous to anyone that might see them on the way. They pick out their ice creams and Mark insists on paying (ignoring Jackson's quiet whines of 'I'm the man in this relationship!') and drags him out of the shop and past their dorm to the park near the Han River.

They sit on the grass and eat their ice cream, Mark getting petty when Jackson tries to take a bite of his and moving it out of his reach. “Nuh uh. This is mine. Eat yours.”

Jackson glares at him as he takes another bite of his. “I forgot how petty you get over food.” He squeaks when Mark pushes him and topples over dramatically, turning onto his back and craning his head up to look at the older one with playful shocks. Mark just rolls his eyes as he gets up and holds out his hand to help the other one up. Jackson accepts, pulling himself up and then Mark to him, holding him tightly against him and kissing him again. Mark smiles against his lips and laughs before pushing him away, turning and heading to the direction of the dorms. Jackson smiles to himself, watching him walk away before jogging to catch up to him.


End file.
